Extrodinarily Beautiful
by Dreams or Fantasies
Summary: A story filled with mystery and romance but also deep dark secrets (all powers or abilities will be explained in chapter 1 NOT prologue srry)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**This story is inspire by Thomas Roche (just no gay couples…maybe) ;)**_

_**So far couples are:**_

**Marvel and Katniss**

**Thresh and Rue ( I know so pedophile just in this story Rue is 16)**

**Cato and Prim (same she is 16)**

**Peeta and Ginger (Foxface)**

**Glimmer and Clover (no not lesbian they r both single)**

**Johanna and Blight**

**Gale and Madge**

**Finnick and Annie**

**Ages (idk why)**

**Marvel , 20**

**Katniss , 18**

**Thresh , 18**

**Rue , 16**

**Cato , 18**

**Prim, 16**

**Peeta , 17**

**Ginger , 16**

**Glimmer & Clove (sisters) 15**

**Blight , 20**

**Johanna , 18**

**Gale , 24**

**Madge , 22**

**Finn , 23**

**Annie , 21**

**Now for the actual Prologue**

**It all started one day,**

**Finnick and Gale started to feel something was pulling them toward someone or they followed their senses they found 2 most beautiful women they have ever seen.**

**They were talking when they noticed they're gestured for the boys to come course they couldn't soon they were what the guys didn't know was the girls were not any witches but White witches.**

**White Witches are the most good of all witches knew were to be to lure the boys into their grasp for they have been watching them for quite a they planned to never let them they taught the boys to be good and help when they Gale turned 20 and Finn turned 19 they married the White were none by some as White Annie and Mother Madge.**

**They would always help lost souls back to the city or help anyone who seemed they're help.**

**One day,**

**Katniss Rue and Ginger were walking in town when they came across the course Rue asked if she could agreed immediately but Katniss was soon they got on the beach they were surprised that there were only 3 boys couldn't help but stare at the as soon as the boys turned around to see 3 girls staring at course the tallest (Marvel) was the first to come walked over to the oldest looking one (Katniss) and was wondering if she enjoyed the course that earned a glare from her and he laughed.**

**Next the blond boy came (Cato).He was smirking at Prim who was blushing of going easy he asked if she would like to see more while she gaped at him her jaw laughed and she continued to told her it was cute when she course this cased her to blush decided to go in for the kill and kissed her gently on the lips.**

**Next a well built man (Thresh) came up to said hi while she was still just laughed and waved his hand in her he got her back to reality they began to civilized people.**

**On a very weird evening,**

**Blight and a few of his friends were going around prancing people as he saw a very lovely looking could tell she was rude and unique on how she talked and course being him he told his friends to watch him score some digits.**

**He went up to the tapped her shoulder and she turned around.**

**"Heya noticed u standing around and was wondering if u would like to go to dinner tonight." Blight says**

**"I think I will pass" Johanna says**

**"Alright iI'll pick u up at-wait what?" Blight questions**

**"I said no shrimpy." Johanna says**

**"Ooh I like em feisty." He winks.**

**"Fine then put u try anything I will stomp u into the ground."**

**"So thats a yes?" he says**

**"I guess."**

**"Score!" He shouts**

**Johanna burst out into a fit of giggles.**

_**Thank You and stay tuned for Chapter 1.**_

_**XOXO - Dreams or Fantasies**_

_**Also dotn forget to review and r if u would like some new couples and maybe even some gay/lesbian slash ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ok This will be explaining **__**MOST**__** powers or story will be the only and i mean only switch from 1 couples to the other.**_

_**Also Ty Team Finnick for Being my first reviewer.U made me so exited to right this story. :)**_

_**Now if i get 10 reviews i will be Extrodinarily Happy ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Gadge & Fannie :

Gales POV :

I was staring at was the most beautiful creature i have ever seen.I don't know why but i had an odd attraction to made my stomach flip and my cheeks blue when i thought (wink wink) about i think to myself i look up and see all of them staring at me like i am the funniest person in the world.I must have been daydreaming is the third time today.I need to get my stuff together.I see everyone but Madge start heading off into the woods (If u have questions they are no districts just woodland areas and cities ;)) I got up and asked her if she needed my gracefully grabbed it.I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We walked up to catch up to Finn and were smiling and joking.I tried to start a conversation with she usually answered in hums or 2 word sentences i just grr'd after every time because she was being really we got to there shack cabin thingy we said goodbye but before they said anything I felt something on the back of my head and i saw Finnick hit the ground passed I fell the last thing I saw was Madge smiling sadly…

(OOH surprise!)

Annie's POV :

we may use our powers to drain them of their life source!I see Madge regret her decision.I give her a know we have to do this.I go and tell her to get the ingredients so we can complete the ritual.I get our pot ready with the spell."_Vatra voda zenlja i vjetar nam dati svoju moć i uzeti one izvor smrtnici život!" _I eyes and skin glow with power.I shall now put the ingredients into the pot…"Madge! Hurry up!" she knows when i am like this i need the energy to hires back and i perform the mixing….

I see them wake up.I smile good they can see themselves be drained of source.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Marveliss Thrue & Crim:

Marvel's POV:

Marvel:

We are walking the girls finally asked them if they would like to go to they said they go in i Talk to the guys.

"Well what do u think would they make compatible mates?" I ask

" i don't think they would like it as vamps." Thresh says

"Does it matter they will age and become old and die we want them we need to transform them." Cato says

"What if they don't want to be ours?" Thresh asks

"Come on not be with us?" I gesture to all 3 of us.

"Still." He says

"Fine we will say if they would like to be wit his but if they say yes we are transforming them ok?"Cato says

"Alright" Thresh finally agrees.

"Good." I say

"Ah back!" Cato goes and gives prime a kiss on the forehead which makes her blush

"Do i get a kiss kitty?" I ask. She glares at me and i whisper "guess not"

"Let's go." Thresh says.

"Please." Kitty says (Hope u like the nickname)

"Aww i am not that bad am I?" I pretend to use my hand as a mirror and smirk at myself.

They all burst into a fit of giggles.I smile still cocky and funny i head to the soon as we are there they all gasp but me cato and thresh.I soon as we sit at our table we pull out the chairs for them still gaping.

"You will catch flies."

They finally close they're mouths and we start are pinching themselves to see if they are awake.I laugh and so do cato and blush and tell them selves this isn't a dream.I decided this should be the right time to ask.

"So girls how about we consider this a very well date so we would like to ask u gals something." I say

"Sure." They say

"We would-" I start

"Like to ask u-" Cato says

"would u like to be our-" Thresh almost finishes

"Girlfriends." we say together.

They gape at us then rue and prim say is till staring at me.I ask Prim to switch me she does I sit next to Kitty and then i do something I may get slapped for….

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Pinger:**

**Peeta's POV:**

I have been waiting for about 15 said to be here at she always does said it was now i get here and there is only a fox.I go to the fox which slightly resembles Ginger.I go and pet the is surprisingly soft.I start talking to her like I would seems I see she is 30 minutes before I leave I feel the fox scratch me then the unspeakable happens the fox turns into Ginger….

"Hey Peetabread." She says like nothing happened

"U just like turned from a fox to a human…"

"That was what was urgent."

"How did u…?"

"Oh I am what they call a Foxface." (wink wink)

" why did u make me wait until u changed back?" I say

"You were petting me and it was just so comfy..You can't blame me" She says with doggy eyes

"Alright u get out of this one." I say she turns around and fist pumps the air.I just now that she told me she is a fox I will know why she is seems she is always on time she just never told me she was a Foxface!That is well i might swell tell her my surprise too.

"So I have to tell u something…"

"What is it?" she asks with worried

"I got a new car and I wanted to ask if u would like me to take u out to dinner?"

"Of course I would love too!" She jumps excitedly

"Let's go then." Of course when i am helping her into she gives me a kiss (eww a 'lil romance!)

"Wow…" I say bedazzled

She giggles.I am blushing wasn't my first kiss but…. was sent static electricity down my spine.I get into the car with a big smile on my this is gonna be a long day.

As soon s we get to the restaurant and is the most expensive and fancy restaurant in town.I it i glares at smile when we get in I see someone I haven't seen since we were who i used to who i used to watch.(Not stalking) I even asked my dad about name is...

…Katniss.

_**(GASP) didn't expect that did ya? Ya what will Peeta do after seeing his old school crush?**_

_**Btw surprised ya on Fannie and they are white witches but they need to sacrifice to keep their powers. Don't worry they dot stay bad forever.**_

_**Oh and if anyone can quess why i chose Thresh Cato and Marvel to be vamps they can choose what Clove Glimmer and Blohanna's powers are ;)**_

_**Have fun hoped u enjoyed sorry if it is short :(**_


End file.
